


Of Ladies and Companions

by LostInTheMiddle



Series: Twitter Clirk AUs and Crossovers [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is a Time Lady and Jim is her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ladies and Companions

"We're not going clothes shopping, are we?" Jim glanced nervously at Clara. Their last adventure had ended in an extremely messy way - the two had been forced to climb through waist-deep alien mud to get to the TARDIS. Of course, Clara had planned for them to visit an interplanetary diplomat, so both the Time Lady and her companion had dressed for the occasion.  
"No," Clara looked at him quizzically, "Is that something people do after chasing down a bunch of Slitheen?"  
"Not the intelligent ones," Jim answered hastily. Shopping with human girls back on Earth was bad enough. He always managed to end up looking like a talking clothes hanger slash fashion consultant. Who knew what Time Ladies were like when it came to choosing between red velvet and blue nylon?  
"So I was thinking about this festival of singing flowers on Gihoganny Minor... Jim? Jim, what are you doing?"  
"Shhh, it's perfectly safe." Kirk had opened the TARDIS doors and was now seated on the edge, legs dangling in outer space. "Come sit with me."  
Clara hesitated, then followed his example.  
"You can't see Earth from here, can you?"  
"Homesick already?" She laughed. "Weren't you like "I wanna see the stars close up" when we first met?"  
"Oi, that was ages ago!"  
"Earth is several million light years away from here, I'm afraid. And look over there..." Clara pointed to a spot far off. "Gallifrey could have been there."  
"Clara?" Jim knew too well that Clara didn't like remembering home. But she still did, now and again, drop a casual remark before staring into space for a few seconds, listening to her own thoughts.  
"It could've been there if I hadn't run away. And I didn't run because I could distract the Daleks, or because I could find information, I ran because I was scared."  
"Come on, you know that's not true. And talking of Gallifrey..." Jim wasn't absolutely sure he was doing the right thing, but it seemed the best option so far. "Could you tell me a bit more about it?"  
It worked. A slight smile touched Clara's lips.  
"I could show you. How about my bedroom? Beauty here might be disappointed if we fall off the edge."  
"Fine by me. But be warned - I love unplanned sleepovers," Jim laughed.


End file.
